Heart Attack
by aloe1
Summary: All Human. Rose and Dimitri are the same age. Once Lovers. Until a devastating tragedy split them up forever... Until now. What will happen when they suddenly cross paths again?


Chapter 1

RPOV

I remember that it hurt. It felt like being tortured beyond comprehension only to be healed immediately and have the process start all over again. Growing up, I was always well prepared for just about anything but when your two year old son dies; well I guess you can never really be prepared for that.

*FLASHBACK*

"Roza! Hurry up; we still need to grab Ivan from your mom's before we go to Lissa's!" Dimitri yelled from downstairs as he impatiently waited by the stairs for me to come down. "You can't rush beauty, babe! Besides, we'll only be half an hour late and fashionably late at that, I might add" I walked down the stairs only to see Dimitri standing there watching me with his jaw on the floor.

I smirked, "See something you like, Comrade?"

He ignored my taunt and said, "I don't know why you insist on putting makeup on, you never need it. You're already the most beautiful creature on this planet."

"Well well, Mr. Belikov, aren't you quite the sweet talker." I said as I grabbed my jacket and sauntered out the front door.

We walked into my mom's house and heard the sound of Ivan's laughs as my father, Abe, was telling him some made up heroic story.

Ivan saw us and immediately started yelling "Momma" and "Papa". I picked him up and he gave me a big kiss and said, "I missed you, Momma!"

"I missed you too, baby. Are you ready to go?" I asked as I handed him to Dimitri who wrapped his little boy in his arms and showered him with kisses.

We were going over to Lissa and Christian's house because Christian had just opened a new hospital in town that treated everyone despite their insurance background. I couldn't have been more proud, knowing this was a life-long dream of his and he had finally achieved it.

We said goodbye to my parents and then headed over to Lissa's house.

"Papa, my tummy doesn't feel so good. I think Grand Baba gave me too much candy." Poor Ivan whined in the backseat. Dimitri told him to just hang on and we'd take care of him but then Ivan threw up all over himself and started crying.

Dimitri reached back to hold Ivan's hand while the other was steering, I was calling Lissa to tell her we were on our way when we heard a truck in the next lane blare its horn at us. I instinctively grabbed the wheel and tried to turn it only to ram into another car and flip off the guard rail. The last thing I heard was Ivan screeching for his Mommy and Daddy and then I lost consciousness.

I wasn't sure how long I was out but I could distinctively hear the wails of an ambulance and Lissa yelling at me that I'd be okay. I looked over at Dimitri and saw the steering wheel shoved through his shoulder but he was breathing, barely. I started to panic and found that the windshield was shattered and a lot of it was sticking out of my body, my left leg was obviously broken from the distorted angle it was sitting in, and blood kept trickling from my head into my eye. But what made me start to hyperventilate was seeing Ivan's body outside of the car, lifeless.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I passed out again after I saw Ivan like that because the next time I woke up, I was in the hospital hooked up to a series of machines that were going to keep me alive, but after realizing that what I saw wasn't a dream, I'm not so sure I wanted to stay alive.

I ripped off all the chords and walked out of my room and instantly fell on the ground, I had a bloody cast on my leg! I grabbed the crutches that were lying next to the bed and walked out of the room. My bare ass was showing in the ridiculous hospital scrubs they made me wear but at that moment I didn't give a shit. I had to find my husband.

I went to the front desk and asked the lady if she could tell me which room 'Dimitri Belikov' was located, she took one look at me and called Christian to take me back to my room. He approached me like I was some rabid animal, which in that moment I guess I was.

"Let me see Dimitri and then you can take me back to my room" I all but growled at him.

"Alright Rose. But he isn't conscious yet…" He said with his hands raised in the air like I was about to shoot him down.

"What the hell do you mean he isn't conscious? WHERE THE FUCK IS MY HUSBAND?" I grabbed the lady behind the desk and started shaking her when I was wrenched away by some macho bodyguard who told me to chill out or I wouldn't get to see Dimitri.

"Sweetie, I'll take you to him but he isn't in a stable condition. He's in a coma and right now things aren't looking too well for him." Christian was never one to sugar coat the gruesome things.

"How long have I been out?" We started walking towards the elevator and got on, my "bodyguard" still following me to make sure I don't attack anyone.

"About a week, you were pretty banged up but surprisingly the least injuries considering your position inside the car." We got off the elevator and stopped in front of Dimitri's room.

"Where's Ivan's body?" I bluntly asked.

Christian started to choke and looked at me like I suddenly went insane. "Well umm, he's in the morgue. Rose, I am so sorry. I can't begin to imagine how you're feeling but just know that Lissa and I are here and I'm doing everything in my power to bring Dimitri back to you."

"Thanks Christian. So can you tell me the extent of Dimitri's injuries and how Ivan died, please?" I was already putting my wall up and Christian knew because he'd seen me do the same thing when Lissa's family died. I still missed them to this day and by sheer luck it was Dimitri who brought me out of that horrible state.

"Rose…" He started but I quickly cut him off and said, "Look Christian. My whole world has basically been obliterated. My son is dead and my husband might not ever wake up. So I'd appreciate it if you'd just tell me what I want to know."

He sighed realizing that it'd be easier to just tell me everything and let me grieve on my own time later. "Well, the steering wheel that was shoved through Dimitri's shoulder has caused extensive damage to his whole left arm; his right arm was broken from holding Ivan's hand when the car hit the ground, and gave him an MRI for his brain and the results of that should come in later this week." He took a shaky breath as tears started to pour down his cheeks, "Ivan was dead on the scene. I performed the autopsy myself and it was concluded that when your car flipped off that guard rail, Ivan flew through the side windshield and hit the ground before the car did. His neck was snapped." Christian was sobbing at that point.

"Was it quick?" I couldn't bear the thought that my little baby went through so much agony and pain.

"Yes. His neck broke the moment he hit the windshield."

I ended up not going in to see Dimitri. I couldn't face anyone at that moment. I went home instead and grieved for all the things I had lost that day.

_Read & Review!


End file.
